wh40khomebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
War Angels
The War Angels are an Adeptus Astartes Chapter founded in the Illuviam System, working throughout the Ultima Segmentum as a standing force in order to better defend Sub-Sector Illuviam from hostile incursions that may threaten the territory in the foreseeable future. The Chapter is relatively young in the history of the Imperium, being founded in the 37th millennium during the 23rd 'Sentinel' Founding, resulting in relying on more common types of equipment and wargear. The War Angels' gene-sire is that of Roboute Guilliman, informing the Chapter's demeanor of honor and loyalty as well as showing affinity for the common citizenry within their realm of influence. While the Chapter is mostly Codex-compliant, the experiences had on their home-world and other fronts have shaped their mindset and methodology to lean more into the usage of mass-infantry tactics and that of having higher amounts of Apothecaries compared to other chapters. Founding During the 37th millennium, the High Lords amassed many anew Astartes Chapters, in what would later be called the 'Sentinel' Founding, in order to safeguard the Imperium from future threats in key locations throughout the galaxy. One such location is that of Sub-Sector Illuviam, an amalgamation of worlds located in the northern reaches of Ultima Segmentum, of which none have had the guard of Space Marines for thousands of years. With the realm fortunate of the Emperors blessings to not have undergone a hostile incursion for such a period of time is proof of the Emperors protection over the many worlds, but the High Lords of Terra did not wish to tempt their Great Lord's patience in his gift and thus began mobilizing the creation of a new chapter within the Sub-Sector. With the aid of the nearby Nova Marines Chapter, the new Chapter would be given that of the 13th Primarch's gene-seed, Roboute Guilliman. With many decades of nurture and training from their Primeogenitor, combined with the mass arming of the young Chapter's warriors with finest arms and armor from the nearby manufactorums and Forgeworlds of the Nova Marines realm of influence, the fledgling chapter was set and ready. These new Astartes were fortunate enough to be equipped with a full company's compliment of Terminator armor, and Mechanicus dockyards in the systems neighboring Honourum gave unto the Chapter a wholly rearmed Battle-Barge that had been salvaged from a Space Hulk, which was said to have it's origins dating back to the Heresy in the Realm of Ultramar. Forged with fresh blood and hardened steel, tempered by experienced wisdom and ancient knowledge, the new chapter had their livery and colors reflectively made in honor of their predecessor; branding a five pointed star upon their navy blue and white armor, the Chapter was christened for their maiden voyage for the heart of Sub-Sector Illuviam as the Star Angels. Upon the Chapter's arrival at the system's mandeville point, the Star Angels took count of their vessels and surroundings. Fortunately, all seven strike cruisers, their escort craft, and their flag ship Battle-Barge The Emperor's Prize had journeyed safely through the Warp and had entered real-space in close proximity to the Illuvian Sub-Sector's bread basket, the Agri-World of Verentia. Being within the Illuvian system, projections for travel to their destined Home-World of Illuviam would take the fleet approximately 2-4 weeks of sub-light travel, a small trek for what the Chapter had already had endured. So course was set, thrusters were set ablaze to full, and all was to be, but it was not but ten minutes into the fledgling Chapter's journey that calamity struck. Within close distance to the fleet's starboard, a massive tear in the Warp ripped open a gangly green hue and spat out from its maw an asteroid of such bulk, that its size was near over twice that of the Imperium's largest battleship. At such speed and close proximity to the fleet did it appear, that no course of action could have maneuvered the fleet out of the meteor's projected path. Chapter Homeworld The World of Verentia was originally an Agri-world before being claimed by the War Angels Chapter. It is a world of primarily two continents, both residing in the upper and lower hemispheres of the planet, composed of mostly temperate biomes of wide planes, rolling hills, and deep forests that have resulted in the agricultural landscape that dominates the lands to this day. Notable Campaigns Gene-seed Recruitment Organisation Command Ranks * Master-General: The Chapter Master of the War Angels. * Chief Librarian: '''Senior Librarian of the Chapter's Librarium. * '''Chief Apothecary: '''Senior of the Chapter's Apothecarion. * '''Chief Minister: '''Senior Chaplain of the Chapter. * '''Chief Mechanicum: '''Senior Tech-Marine of the Chapter. * '''Captain: '''Leads and maintains one of the many Companies within the Chapter. * '''1st Lieutenant: '''Leads and maintains one of the many Platoons within a Company. * '''Sergeant Major: '''Leads and maintains on of the many Veteran squads throughout the Chapter. * '''Master Sergeant: '''Leads and maintains all Scout Marines and Chapter Serfs amongst a Company. * '''1st Sergeant: '''Leads and maintains one of the many types of squads within the Chapter. Veteran Ranks * '''Old Guard: '''The personal bodyguard of the Master-General, the most elite warriors of the Chapter, and some of the few given privilege of knowing all of the Chapter's secrets. * '''Chapter Sergeant at Arms: '''The leader of the Old Guard, the Chapter Sergeant is the member elected within his unit as the best warrior amongst them. * '''Chapter Ancient: '''A member of the Old Guard, the Chapter Ancient is given their position by being the youngest member of the unit. * '''Foot Guard: '''Warriors within the Chapter who have been elevated to a bodyguard position of the Chapter's Captains and Lieutenants. * '''Company Ancient: '''A warrior within the Foot Guard, he is given the honor of his position by being the most trusted individual of the Company Captain. * '''Black Guard: '''Warriors within the Chapter who have been assigned to the 8th Company of the Chapter, responsible for key assassinations and subterfuge ~~on the planet of Verentia in order to prolong the ongoing conflict on the homeworld~~. Serf Ranks * '''2nd Lieutenant: * Staff Sergeant: * Private: Line Formations Order of Battle Headquarters Companies Chapter Command Within the Chapter Command is the leader of the Chapter itself, the Master General. The Master General maintains the work and responsibilities of assigning Companies to dire fronts, revising combat doctrines for specific campaigns, and the general overview of the Chapter in all of its aspects including its secrets, relics, moral, armament, logistics, etc. The Master General is accompanied by the Old Guard, the Chapter Honorguard, composed of 10 of the Chapter's most elite warriors with the duty of being his personal bodyguard and advisers. The current Master General is Duke Ikenhower. The Chief Librarian of the War Angels holds multiple responsibilities, relating to both the past and future of the Chapter. The Chief Librarian's primary duty is that of managing the Librarium, maintaining all records, histories, encounters, etc., of all moments in history involving that of the War Angels, as well keeping close watch over the items and secrets within the Librarius vault. In addition, the Chief Librarian also serves in the position of Captain of the 7th Scout Company, performing the duties of testing recruits of their potential psychic abilities as well as testing their mental fortitude and purity, as an Astarte's of the War Angels, morality is held as a very important attribute to the Chapter. Also, though it is not required, it has become a common occurrence for the Chief Librarian to gather the young aspirants who have not yet begun their Trial of Initiation, as well as the youth of the Chapter's serfs not yet old enough to perform labor competently, for lectures as to the history of the Imperium and all of its many facets and events as they have occurred throughout history. The current Chief Librarian and 7th Company Captain is Julius Davids. The Chief Apothecary holds all the responsibilities the standard Apothecary of the role in other chapters, that of ensuring the Chapter's future by overseeing the Chapter's gene-seed and it's purity. The Chief Apothecary is also tasked with overseeing the training and assignment of all Senior and Junior Apothecaries within the Chapter's Companies. The current Chief Apothecary is Eugene Roe. The Chief Minister Companies Combat Doctrine Deathwatch Service Notable Members Chapter Appearance Chapter Colours Chapter Badge Chapter Fleet Chapter Relics *''Holy Grail of Gabriel'' - This relic formerly belonged to the Chapter hero, Brother-Sergeant Gabriel Ingram Joe. Relations Allies Enemies Notable Quotes Feel free to add your own By the War Angels Feel free to add your own About the War Angels Category:Imperium Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:Space Marines Category:Ultramarines Successors Category:23rd Founding